1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stereo demultiplexer, in particular to a stereo demultiplexer realizing a calculation power efficient demodulation of the in phase and in quadrature components of the stereo difference signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A calculation power efficient stereo demultiplexer was already proposed in European patent application 99 120 798.6 of the applicant which is incorporated by reference herein. This stereo demultiplexer performs a calculation power efficient demodulation of the stereo difference signal, but only the in phase component of the modulated difference signal is demodulated. Modern denoising system, as proposed for example in European patent application 00 124 466.4 of the applicant which is incorporated by reference herein, require the demodulation of the in phase component and the in quadrature component of the difference signal for a noise reduction.
Therefore, it is the object underlying the present invention to provide a calculation power efficient stereo demultiplexer and method to demultiplex a stereo multiplex signal.